


of love and loyalty

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, alternate season 2 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Malcolm Merlyn offers Sara information she can't pass up.





	of love and loyalty

Their roles are reversed this time. One of Malcolm Merlyn's eyes is swollen shut, and he's struggling to keep the other open, blood flowing steadily from a gash above his eyebrow. Restraints hold his arms and legs to the chair in the center of the room. The White Canary leans against a table opposite of Al Saher, arms crossed over her chest.

“Where is the Spear, Merlyn?” Sara's voice is low, angry.

Despite his predicament, Merlyn smirks. “After your death, how aware are you of the events that took place? That actions that Oliver Queen took? What he did to your Beloved?”

Sara scoffed. “I don't believe your tricks, Magician.”

“Are you aware that Oliver wed Nyssa?”

The smirk grows to a grin as Malcolm takes in the flare of the blonde's nostrils, the twitch in her fingertips. “Ra's al Ghul wanted Oliver Queen to take up his mantle and bear heirs with your Beloved. They were officiated by Al Kahina.”

Sara looks devastated. “She will honor those vows for as long as she lives.”

“Despite our differences, Nyssa is an—is an honorable woman.” It sounds like the words are being dragged from his throat.

Sara backhands him and hisses, “You do not get to speak for her honor, Traitor. You locked her in the dungeons! Cast her away like so much trash.”

“I know you visited her, Ta-er al Sahfer, and yet, in the dungeons she remained.”

Sara's voice is thick and heavy. “An action I will never not regret. What is the point, Merlyn?”

“My point, Ms. Lance, is that Al Kahina lives. She can annul their vows. I might be able to ascertain her whereabouts. All you have to do is let me go.”

Sara doesn't speak, just contemplates.

She makes a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to leave this as one chapter for now.


End file.
